


Help Me Remember

by GACfan4Life



Series: This is MY Ghost Adventures [2]
Category: Jackass (Movies) RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Adventure, F/M, Love, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-03
Updated: 2014-03-03
Packaged: 2018-01-14 11:22:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1264609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GACfan4Life/pseuds/GACfan4Life
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>6 months after leaving 'Sin City' to Mesa, Arizona, Candy has found someone new that treats her like a princess. Will Zak and the lockdowns get in the way with her and her beau? Is she still in love with Zak?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

I got off the airplane in a Texas airport, it's been about 4 months since I've been on one. I was happy to finally do some more lockdowns with the guys. And speaking of the guys there they are  
  
"Candy! It's so good to see you again" Aaron said coming over to me and giving me a giant bear hug and I returned it  
  
"I'm glad to see you too Aaron"  
  
Incase you guys forgot I called it quits with Zak about 5 months ago and moved out of 'Sin City' to Mesa, Arizona so we could have some space away from each other. I can't tell you how bad I felt about leaving them but it was for the best. After being in Mesa, Arizona for a couple of months I found someone who's just as caring as Zak, his name's Jeff. Anyway back to the lockdown at hand here...  
  
Aaron and I let go of each other and then I hugged Nick  
  
"How are you doing?" I asked him  
  
"I'm doing good, I'm glad to see you're back to normal...By the way how's he treating you?"  
  
"Like a princess" I said smiling while letting him go  
  
I looked over at Zak with a sad smile, I knew by the way he was looking at me he had just heard what Nick said  
  
"Hi Zak" I said softly  
  
"Hey Candice"  
  
"You can call me Candy again if you want to"  
  
Sometimes I think I was to harsh on him when I saw him kissing his ex, Christine, and when he told me it was my fault for losing our baby...And other times I think I wasn't harsh enough  
  
"How ya been?" Zak asked putting his hands in his pocket  
  
"I'm doing good...How are you?"  
  
"I've been better"  
  
I looked down suddenly interested in the cracked floor  
  
 _Why?_ I thought raising an eyebrow  
  
"Why the hell are you wearing bright red shoes?" I asked scrunching up my face  
  
"Because red is awesome" he said in a 'duh' tone  
  
"No it's not, Cerulean is" I said sticking my tongue out playfully  
  
"What's cerulean?" Aaron asked  
  
"It's a shade of blue" Billy whispered to him hoping that I didn't hear Aaron's question  
  
"You don't know what cerulean is?" I asked not believing that he asked that question  
  
"It's a shade of blue" he chuckled nervously while scratching the back of his neck  
  
"You only know it 'cause Billy told you"  
  
They all chuckled and we grabbed our suitcases and made our way out of the airport and to the rental car. About 3 hours later we arrived at our destination... Sugarland, Texas.  
  
"Where are we investigating again?" I asked holding on the back of the driver's seat so I could be up closer to the front  
  
"We're going to the Central Unit Prison...Will you please seat back now? I don't want us to crash and you go through the windshield" Billy said  
  
"Didn't that place close down recently?" I asked sitting back  
  
"Yeah, and it'll be torn down soon too" Zak said  
  
"Why are they tearing it down?" I asked  
  
"They want to make more room for something...So we have to do a thorough investigation because we're the only ones that will be investigating it before it goes to the ground" Zak said  
  
Billy parked in the hotel parking lot and we all got out with our suitcases and went inside to get our rooms. Our rooms were all near each other, Billy got 506, Nick got 508, Aaron got 509, Zak got 511, and I got 512. Once we got into our rooms I called Jeff  
  
"Hey Candy, was the flight ok?"  
"It was fine Jeff, how was your flight?" I asked  
  
If you're wondering what Jeff does for a living well, he's a director/producer. Not just any director/producer though, he's produced and directed MTV's Jackass plus the movies, Wildboyz, Ridiculousness, Fantasy Factory, Nitro Circus, and a few other things. How in the world did I start dating him? I have no idea, it's a strange world  
  
"It was delayed do to thunderstorms but I made it, where did you say you were going? Sugarland?"  
"Yeah, it's a small town, it's got a few restaraunts that we're going to try out, a little Wal-Mart, a grocery store, and some convenient stores"  
"That is a small town, which restaraunt are you going to first?"  
"I'm gonna get the boys to take us to Big Mamma's Homesmade Foods, while I was on the plane someone told me that it was delicious"  
"I hope they weren't lying to y-"  
  
I heard some chaos in the background, then a pained groan, and then hysterical laughter on his end  
  
 _Guess he's at the office_ I thought  
  
then there was a knock on my door I opened it and it revealed Zak. I moved to the side to let him in and he came in and sat in one of the chairs in the kitchenette  
  
"Jeff, are you ok?" I asked worriedly  
"I'll be fine" he said with a groan, "I wanted to ask you a couple of things"  
"What would that be?"  
"Where are you investigating? You never told me"  
"Oh, sorry, um it's um... What is the name of that place?" I asked to myself  
  
"Central Unit Prison" Zak whispered  
  
"That's right, Central Unit Prison" I said with a thank you smile to Zak  
"A prison?"  
"Yeah, we don't know much about it until tomorrow, what was your other question?"  
"How would you like to be a guest star for an episode of Ridiculousness? I'm planning the guests for the new season that we're getting ready to shoot in about a month and a half"  
  
 _Me be a guest?_ I thought then looked at Zak  
  
I was I looking at Zak, I didn't need his permission and besides he's been a guest on other shows before, including the news.  
  
"Sure, when do you want me to be on?"  
  
I heard him messing with papers  
  
"Can you make it to California next Thursday?"  
"Actually I can, we've got an investigation near L.A that week"  
"Alright, I'm going to let you go, I've got to kick someone's ass"  
"Ok, love you" I chuckled  
"Love you too, bye Candy"  
"Bye" we then hung up  
  
"So... You've got a boyfriend I take it?"  
  
"Yeah and your point is?" I asked slowly  
  
"Nothing, congrads..." he said with a hint of sadness in his voice, "We were all thinking about heading out somewhere to eat, wanna join?"  
  
"Sure, can we go to Big Mamma's Homemade Foods?"  
  
"Big Momma what?"  
  
"Big Momma's Homemade Foods, I heard it's good"  
  
"That's a long name for a restaraunt but yeah, we can go there... And I hope I'm not going over any bounderies but the name Jeff sounds familar"  
  
"There's alot of people named Jeff Zak" I said grabbing my jacket, "Just like there's alot of people named Zach, with different spelling"  
  
"I know that"  
  
we headed out of my hotel room and went to the lobby where the others were. Once we met up with them we headed to the restaraunt. All of us got out of the extended SUV when we got there and went inside. We sat ourselves down and pretty soon a woman that looked to be in her mid 40s with shoulder length blonde curly hair came to our table  
  
"How may I help ya?"  
  
"I would like a water" Zak said  
  
"Coke for me" I said  
  
"Sprite" Nick said  
  
"Coke" Aaron said  
  
"I'd like a water" Billy said  
  
"I'll get that for you and then come back to get your orders" she said and left  
  
"I heard you have a boyfriend Candy" Aaron said smiling  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"What's his name?"  
  
"Jeff"  
  
"What does he do?"  
  
"I don't feel like playing 20 questions Aaron and besides how'd you know I had one?"  
  
the waitress came back with our drinks  
  
"What can I get y'all to eat?"  
  
"The homemade macaronni sounds good" Zak said  
  
"I think I'll try the chicken pot pie" I said  
  
"I'll take the dinosaur nuggets with fries"  
  
We all looked at Aaron like he was nuts  
  
"What's wrong with wanting dino nuggets?"  
  
"Nothing Aaron" I said chuckling  
  
 _Just like old times_ I thought happily  
  
"I'll take the turkey pot pie" Billy said  
  
"And I'll have the Turkey Club sandwich" Nick said  
  
"Ok, I'll get that out to ya folks in a little bit"  
  
"Candy, we could tell you have someone, it's written all over you...now what does he do?" Aaron said smiling wide  
  
 _He won't let it go until I say it_ I thought  
  
"Fine, he's a director slash producer"  
  
I looked over at Zak who had his arms crossed and was thinking hard. Then I saw his nose scrunch up and his brows furrowed together  
  
"Why him?"  
  
"Who?" I asked confused  
  
"Why Jeff Tremaine?"  
  
"Who's that?" Aaron asked  
  
"He's the producer from the Jackass franchise" Nick said  
  
"Is there a problem with that Zak? 'Cause the last time I checked I broke up with you because you were being a total jerk, he treats me like I'm somebody"  
  
"And I didn't?" Zak retorted  
  
"You did until that night"  
  
Our food came out and Zak started eating silently  
  
 _What a way to start off this investigation_ I thought sarcastically as I took a bite of my chicken pot pie  
  
After everyone ate the lady came back to us  
  
"How was everything?" she asked handing us the bill  
  
"It was delicious" I said, "Big Momma sure knows how to make a homemade meal"  
  
"She sure does" the lady said  
  
"Where is she?" Nick asked  
  
"Oh she just had a baby yesterday so she's takin' some time off"  
  
"Congrads to her" I said smiling  
  
"I haven't seen you guys around here, you just visiting?"  
  
"You could say something like that, we're actually investigating the Central Unit Prison" Zak said  
  
"Investigating?"  
  
"Yeah, we're here to investigate the paranormal encounters there"  
  
"Really? I never knew that place was haunted" she said taking the money Nick handed her  
  
"Well, we won't know until we investigate" Zak said  
  
"Judy the social butterfly, we've got new customers" someone form the cooking window yelled  
  
"I'm gettin' there Richard" she yelled back at the window and then looked back at us, "I hope you find what you're lookin' for there"  
  
"Thank you" we said  
  
"I hope to see you guys again before you leave"  
  
"You will" Aaron said  
  
We said our goodbyes and headed back to the hotel. Once we got to the hotel we wnet up to our roms and said our goodnights. I was about to go into my room when I realized I had forgotten the keycard on the table that was in the kitchenette  
  
 _Dang it_ I thought  
  
I looked at my watch 12:45am  
  
 _I'm to tired to go down and get a new one_ I thought  
  
I slowly went to a door and knocked on it. When it opened it revealed a suprised looking Zak  
  
"What's up Candy?" he asked moving so I could come inside  
  
"Can I crash here? I left my keycard in the room and I'm to tired to go down to the desk to get another one"  
  
"Sure, let me get you a few things" Zak said and disapeared into the bedroom  
  
He resurfaced with a large black t-shirt and some sweatpants  
  
"Thanks" I said and headed to the bathroom to change.  
  
When I came back out Zak was already passed out on the couch so I went over to him  
  
"Thank you" I whispered and leaned closer to his forehead  
  
My lips were about 2 centimeters away from his forehead when my brain yelled 'STOP'. I stood up and went to his bed and crawled in. I sighed frustratedly  
  
 _Candy, you can't do that you've got someone that loves you in your life...It's time to forget about Zak and move on_ I thought  
  
About 2 hours later I finally fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up to people talking in the background so I got up and went to where the voices were coming from. When I entered I was met by 4 pairs of eyes  
  
"Hey guys"  
  
"Morning Candy" Billy said  
  
"What are you doing in here?" Aaron asked  
  
"I forgot to grab my keycard lastnight beforer we went to eat and I was to tired to go back down to  
the desk to get another one, I was about to down there"  
  
"I'll go with you, I haven't had any coffee yet" Aaron said  
  
We made our way down to the lobby. When we got there I went to the front desk and Aaron went  
to the little cafe that the hotel had  
  
"How may I help you?" the receptionist asked  
  
"I was wondering if I could get another keycard, I accidently left it in my room"  
  
"Sure, what room are you staying in?"  
  
"Room 512"  
  
she then went to a drawer and pulled out a card  
  
"Here ya go"  
  
"Thank you"  
  
"You're welcome, enjoy your stay"  
  
I met up with Aaron at the elevator  
  
"How's the coffee?"  
  
"It's not like Starbuck's but it's do able"  
  
I chuckled a little  
  
 _Him and Starbucks_ I thought  
  
We got on the elevator to get to our floor.  
  
"So this Jeff guy, he's nice right?"  
  
"He's nice to me...He's also nice to his friends until he needs good footage"  
  
"Are we ever going to meet him?"  
  
I inwardly groaned  
  
 _I had a feeling he wanted to meet Jeff_ I thought  
  
"I'm actually scheduled to be on one of the shows he's produced next Thursday"  
  
"But we have a location that day"  
  
"I know, that's why I picked that day because that's the only week that we'll be close to L.A for a  
while"  
  
"Oh"  
  
We got off the elevator and I headed to my room  
  
"I'm headed to my room, when are we leaving?"  
  
Aaron looked at his iPhone  
  
"Probably in a hour and a half"  
  
"Alright, I'll see you then"  
  
He waved with a goofy look and started 'Big Stepping' to his room. I couldn't help but laugh at him. I finally entered my room after my laugh attack. I went to my suitcase and pulled out the clothes that I was going to wear for the interviews and headed to the bathroom to take a shower. Once I was done I got dressed I grabbed my key card this time and headed back down to the lobby to meet up with the guys.  
  
 **/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**  
  
We all arrived at the Central Unit Prison an hour later. We would've been there sooner but you know Zak and his hair...  
  
"Alright, let's get our intro done and then we'll move on to our interviews... Candy, do you want to  
help with the intro?" Zak said  
  
"I already do, I hold the camera remember?"  
  
"I'm talking about actually being on camera"  
  
Aaron elbowed me lightly in the side and smiled  
  
"Sure"  
  
And that made Zak smile. We got out of our rented white SUV, Aaron and Nick got the cameras set  
upand I followed Zak to where we were going to start.  
  
"So he's treating you right?"  
  
I looked at Zak confused for a second until it dawned on me  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"READY?" Aaron yelled  
  
Me and Zak nodded  
  
"Well Candy just remember I'll still be there for you no matter what"  
  
I could've swore my heart stopped for a brief second when he said those words. He started walking  
slow and talking, I didn't realize it until Nick yelled  
  
"DO OVER!"  
  
"What was wrong with that?" Zak asked  
  
Aaron pointed to me and Zak came back to me and waved a hand infont of my face  
  
"Earth to Candy, we've got an intro to shoot"  
  
"Hmm? Oh sorry" I said snapping out of it  
  
"FROM THE TOP!" Aaron yelled  
  
Zak started his previous action and I was by his side too  
  
"We're here in Sugarland, Texas about to investigate a prison called Central Unit Prison..."  
  
When he finished we were right next to Nick and Aaron  
  
"I didn't like that take, Let's do it over" Zak said  
  
I sighed and looked at the little piece of paper that had what I was going to say on it.  
  
"I've got an idea" I said  
  
"What's that?" Nick asked  
  
"How about Zak does this part all by himslef and I do mine all by myself in the prison?"  
  
Zak contemplated for a few minutes  
  
"I think that would be better" Aaron said  
  
A few more seconds went by and he still didn't say anything  
  
"Trust me Zak, I'm not trying to take away all your thunder" I said to him, "And you know we don't have all day, so hurry up and make your decision"  
  
"Fine" he sighed out and went back to his spot to do the sentence over again.  
  
After the fiftith time he finally said that he got it right and we all headed in the prison. We went to a hallway that had the colors of the Texas flag painted on the wall and said 'Cetral Unit, 1903'. It was hotter inside than it was outside, so I was starting to get irritated  
  
"Candy, you're going to stand here and walk towards the camera saying your line ok?" Zak instructed  
  
"I've got it, I've seen you do intros many times... I think I know what I'm doing" I said with  
annoyance  
  
" Are you ok?"  
  
"I'm fine Zak...I'm just hot..."  
  
I saw Zak smirk and I rolled my eyes  
  
"AND I'm getting hungry"  
  
Zak made his way to Nick and Aaron  
  
"Ready...Go"  
  
I groaned and started my walking and talking  
  
"What makes this prison so unique is that it recently shut down, six months ago"  
  
Nick and Aaron shut their cameras. I finally realized Aaron had two cameras  
  
 _Oh brother he's doing a vlog_ I thought  
  
"That was perfect, Why can't you get that on your first take Zak?" Aaron asked turning his vlog camera on Zak.  
  
Zak folded up his arms making his muscles more noticable and I shivered alittle from seeing his  
muscles. That shiver didn't go unoticed though, Zak saw it and he smirked  
  
"I like to get my lines just right so the viewers can be **_interested_** " He said with his smirk  
growing wider  
  
I knew that 'interested' was directed towards me but Aaron and Nick didn't seem to notice  
  
"Or you just suck at saying your parts" I said smirking while putting my hands on my hips  
  
"Oooo" Aaron and Nick said in unision  
  
"I'll let you guys know on how it went down, Aaron's vlog out" Aaron said into the camera and then  
shut it off.  
  
"Let's get the last bit of our intro done and then we'll go get some food" Zak said  
  
We went to the prison cells to shoot our last intro bit. I stood at one of the prison cells and Zak  
stood near a half wall with bars.  
  
"Filming now" Aaron said with a camera on me.  
  
I started walking and talking  
  
"Now empty, the Ghost Adventures Crew has gotten special permission..."  
  
"From the Texas department of Criminal Justice to investigate this haunt" Zak said picking up where I left off  
  
 **/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**  
  
We took a thirty minute break to run and get some food from a Wendy's and went back to the Prison to eat and get ready for our interviews. When Zak was done there was vehicle that pulled up  
  
"Candy, Billy" Zak said  
  
"Yeah?" I asked then took a drink of my coke from the straw  
  
"Our Researcher is having a little bit of trouble finding information about the prison. Do you think  
you two could go find some information, weither from the library or people?" Zak asked  
  
"Sure" Me and Billy said in unision  
  
Me and Billy said our goodbyes to the guys and left for the library.  
  
 **/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**  
  
About two hours later we arrived back at the Prison, but first we made a quick stop at the hotel so I  
could change into my lockdown outfit that I wanted to wear. And when we parked infront of the  
prison, the prison historian was leaving. We walked to the back where the others were  
  
"Any luck?" Nick asked when he saw us  
  
I sighed tiredly, "No not really"  
  
"The only information we could get was when it was built and the famous Blues singer nicknamed  
Ledbelly" Billy said  
  
"That's pretty much the same information we got" Zak said sighing  
  
Then Zak's phone started ringing so he answered it  
  
"Hello?...Really?...When's he going to be here?...Thanks" he then hung up and looked up at us and  
signaled for the cameras to be turned on, "Our researcher Jeff Belanger found someone we could  
talk to... He is the father to one of the inmates that was here"  
  
Aaron and Nick shut their cameras off again.  
  
"We need to get to the front of the building because he's here...Candy do you want to help Billy set  
the cameras up?" Zak said  
  
"Sure"  
  
Zak, Nick, and Aaron left to talk to the guy while I helped Billy set up the base and cameras.  
  
"Let's see..." Billy said aloud while looking at a piece of paper that Zak scribbled on, "We need to  
put one in the room where the copy machines were, Solintary confinment, and where the cells used to be. You wanna set up the solintary?"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
Billy gave me the cable, tri-pod, and camera and I headed to solintary confinment.  
  
 **/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**  
  
The sun was setting and Nick came in with some pizza boxes  
  
 _When'd he get pizza?_ I thought  
  
"Nick where'd you get the pizza from?" I asked  
  
"I ran up to some pizza place down the road"  
  
Then Zak and Aaron came in  
  
"Alright, let's get out there and get locked in" Zak said  
  
And with that I followed them out with my own camera.


	3. Chapter 3

We made it to the front gate and me, Nick and Aaron turned our cameras on.  
  
"It is yet again to be locked in another prison...This time in Sugarland, Texas" Zak said looking into the camera and then at Aaron, "Aaron what was our crime?"  
  
Aaron looked up and into my camera  
  
"For not hunting enough ghosts, so we have to go in and hunt more ghostsssss"  
  
I hung my head while letting out a breath while Zak and Nick stared at him blankly  
  
 _Aaron that was horrible_ I thought  
  
"We're getting locked in for bad jokes" Zak said  
  
We entered through the gate and one of the security officers locked us in. Zak started telling the camera all the information that we got while walking backwards towards the building.  
  
"And we were not allowed to look at the death records like we saw at Eastern State. So we don't know who's died here, so it's our job to find that out"  
  
We then made it inside and went to the base. Zak started telling the camera that Billy was going to be here at base and radio us inn if he sees anything on the screen and Zak started talking about the Mel meter. While Zak was going over the piece of equipment I jumped slightly  
  
"What's up Candy?" Billy asked  
  
"Nothing, my phone just vibrated" I said with an embarassed chuckle  
  
I have no idea why but everytime my phone vibrates I jump alittle.  
  
"Who would be calling you on an investigation?" Zak asked  
  
I looked at him with a 'Are you really asking that question?' look. Zak rolled his eyes when he figured out who it was texting me  
  
"Alright, well while Candy's playing with her phone, me, Nick and Aaron will head up to the inmate dormatories" Zak said grabbing a respirator mask due to his respitory problems  
  
"Do you see my phone out? I'm not just going to whip it out" I snapped, "And Zak jealousy is a very bad thing" I said as he walked out of the room  
  
Aaron and Nick snickered and left with him. I flopped in one of the folding chairs with a huff. Since I was in 'Time Out' for no reason I decided to pull out my phone this time and read the message  
  
-Have a safe investigation-J  
  
-Don't worry, I will...luv u Jeffy :)-  
  
I chuckled because he _**hated**_ ****when I call him that. I put my phone back in my pocket and looked at the monitors. About two minutes into it Nick came through the door to base  
  
"Candy, Zak want you"  
  
"To help investigate or treat me like a child once I get to him"  
  
"To investigate"  
  
I got up and followed Nick to where they were. We started an EVP session  
  
"Is there anyone in here?" Zak asked as he walked around a little  
  
he asked that a few more times and then we heard some kind of bang. Zak of course followed the noise calling for Nick while me and Aaron hung back alittle  
  
"Do you think we should go?" Aaron asked  
  
"Yeah, just incase they need some sort of back up"  
  
Me and Aaron went after Nick and Zak. We finally found them in the administration room  
  
"It just shot up to a 1.0" Zak said  
  
Me and Aaron went closer to look at the Mel Meter  
  
"This things going all over the place...And I got a cold blast of air. Do you guys feel this?" Zak asked with his hand held out infont of him  
  
Nick, Aaron, and I stuck our hands where Zak's hand was  
  
"That's weird" I said  
  
"What?" Nick asked  
  
"Is it me or does it feel kind of..." I stopped to think of the word, "Electrical? If that makes any sense"  
  
"It does feel electrical Candy" Zak said observing the cold pocket of air, "And it felt like the air went through my body"  
  
 _What?_ I thought confused  
  
"Since there's activity herer right now how 'bout we do an EVP session?" Aaron suggested  
  
Zak pulled out his Digital Recorder while still holding the Mel Meter  
  
"You know, this is the place where the girl got touched" Zak said then looked at me  
  
"Absolutetly not" I said sternly while glaring at him  
  
"But Candy-"  
  
"I'm not staying up here by myself while you guys go somewhere else...no way"  
  
"Please for like 2 min-" Zak started but I cut him off  
  
"Hell to the no"  
  
"Candy, how about you go into the copy room? And we'll be right here if anything happens" Nick said  
  
I let out a frustrated breath  
  
"Fine, which room is it?"  
  
"Go foward and it'll be the door on your right"  
  
I walked foward until I saw the room on my LCD screen and went inside  
  
"If there's anyone in here with me, can you make a noise?" I asked softly  
  
I could here the guys talking and then I heard Zak ask  
  
"Who's standing infront of me right now?"  
  
And about that time I had an eerie feeling  
  
"Do you see that, it's at a 0.0"  
  
"Are you touching the female in this room?"  
  
then the eerie feeling went away and I heard Zak start saying  
  
"1.0, 1.2, 1.3...Ok, walk away from me...Get away from me!"  
  
I then felt that eerie feeling again, it was more dominant this time and the guys went 'Whoa'  
  
"Do you see that, it's at a 3.5"  
  
My breath quickend alittle  
  
 _Calm down Candy... And Zak quit getting it aggrivated!_ I thought trying to calm myself down  
  
"Now it's at a 3.7" Zak said from the other room  
  
"I can't take this anymore" I said to myself, "Guys"  
  
"What's up Candy?" Zak asked sweetly  
  
"Can I get out of this room now? It's getting uncomfortable"  
  
"Yeah, come stand by us" he said moving over so I could stand by him  
  
I got out of that room as quickly as I could and stood by Zak. I felt safe when I stood next to Zak... Hold the phone, What did I just say?  
  
"3.8 and I do feel aggitation. Candy stay right there" he then started walking foward alittle, "Can you slide one of these f%#*ing doors?"  
  
The Mel Meter spiked again and I had this weird feeling once again  
  
"I have this weird feeling on my chest right now" Nick said  
  
and about that time Billy came through on the walkie-talkie, which made me jump  
  
"The X camera's going in and out of focus"  
  
Zak went to the camera to examine it  
  
"Nick are you ok?" I asked with concern  
  
He grunted alittle  
  
 _That's not a good sign_ I thought  
  
Nick usually response to a question like that  
  
"The camera's on it's normal setting so whatever the Mel-Meter was picking up that was affecting the camera" Zak stated  
  
"Zak?" I said with worry hinted in my voice  
  
"What's wrong Candy?" he asked coming to me.  
  
He was about to put his hands on my arms but stopped  
  
"Something's wrong with Nick" I said  
  
Zak looked over at Nick  
  
"What's up bro?"  
  
"I have this pressure on my chest and I'm feeling weak"  
  
"Like in a bad sense or..."  
  
"No, I just feel drained" he said lowly  
  
"C'mon on Nick" Zak said taking Nick's camera and headed to the door we all entered through  
  
"What's up Aaron?" I asked looking at him  
  
Me and Aaron heard Nick mumble something on the lines of 'I don't feel good'  
  
"There was something that shot out of Nick's head and disappeared near his hand" Aaron told me as we followed Nick and Zak back to Base  
  
 _That thing must've affected Nick_ I thought  
  
We enetered the room and Billy looked up at us with concern in his eyes when he saw how Nick was looking  
  
"Nick, come sit down" Zak said setting up a chair  
  
But Nick didn't  
  
"I feel emotional and like there's something on me" he said taking his jacket off and storming out of the base to lock himself in another room  
  
I looked at Zak with worry  
  
"Let's take a break" Zak said slowly, trying to comprehend on what just happend  
  
Aaron started talking to the camera  
  
"Don't worry Candy, he'll be fine in a few minutes" Zak said softly with his right hand on my left shoulder  
  
And for some reason I felt this like shockwave go through me. I looked in Zak's eyes and by that look he was giving me I knew he felt it too  
  
"I think I'll go outside and get some air" I said leaving the base  
  
I stopped by the door Nick had shut and turned out the lights in. I put my right hand on the door lightly and sighed  
  
 _Please be ok_ I thought then I started walking to the main doors.  
  
When I was outside I grabbed the railing with my hands while leaning my back against it and looked up into the sky while sighing  
  
 _What's wrong with me? I can't love Zak anymore, he broke my heart and I found someone else to be in my life...So why did I feel that?_ I thought then clsed my eyes to absorb the cool Texas air  
  
I don't know how long I was out there but I heard someone walking towards me. I looked to my left and saw Billy  
  
"You ok?" he asked  
  
"I'll be fine"  
  
"Alright, I just wanted you to know Nick's back in the Base"  
  
I smiled and Billy smiled to and we headed back to Base  
  
"You know for a second I thought you climbed the fence to get out of here" he said with a chuckle  
  
"Really? Come on, I'm afraid of heights and I can barely climb on a step ladder without falling off" I said laughing and he joined in  
  
We went inside the Base and I saw Nick sitting in one of the folding chairs. Billy sat back down in 'his' chair and Zak asked  
  
"Are you alright Nick?"  
  
"I don't know, I'm just really shaky. You know me, I'm not an emotional guy and it just hit me... It felt like I was a prisoner here"  
  
"Aaron, can you go snap some photos?"  
  
"Sure" Aaron said and wnet off with the camera  
  
While Aaron was doing that Zak was changing the batteries in the cameras  
  
"Nick, Candy, I want you two to hang out here while me, Aaron, and Billy go back to that room" Zak instructed  
  
"Alright" I said  
  
Billy got up and I immedantly sat down in 'his' chair  
  
"My chair now"  
  
he just glared at me. Soon Aaron came back and they went back to the room. I then got up and went through our 'snack bag'  
  
"Nick if you want you can have the comfy chair" I said searching through the bag  
  
I heard him get up slowly and then sit back down. I finally found my chili cheese fritos and I sat down where Nick previously was  
  
"Want some?" I asked holding the bag out to him  
  
"No thanks" he said looking at the monitors blankly  
  
I then took a bite and watched Zak, Aaron and Billy do a spirit box session. 10 minutes into their session I noticed Nick acting weird again  
  
"Guys come back to base" I said in the walkie-talkie  
  
About 15 seconds past and Zak came through the door and I looked at him with worry in my eyes again  
  
"What's-" he stopped and looked at Nick which was now pacing around the room, "Wrong?" he finished  
  
Me, Zak, Billy, and Aaron looked dumbfounded and shocked when Nick said  
  
"Honestly I don't give a f%#$, you can put the cameras down. I'm being fully f%#$ing serious right now"  
  
I snapped out of my shocked/dumbfounded state and took the reins. I stood up and said  
  
"Zak get Nick outside so he can get some fresh air and Aaron could you go to the shower room and do some investigating? It's almost time to get out of here"  
  
"Sure" Aaron said going to the main doors followed by Zak leading Nick out  
  
I sat back down with a long, loud sigh while putting my head on the table. A few minutes past before Billy spoke  
  
"Are you sure you're ok Candy?"  
  
"I'll be glad when this investigation's over" I said looking up at him  
  
"Me too" he said sitting next to me and started watching the monitors again  
  
Zak and Nick came back into the room  
  
"We're going back to the room and doing a thermal sweep and then we'll call it"  
  
"Ok" me and Billy said in unision  
  
Zak and Nick went back to the room where it all began. About 45 minutes later Zak, Nick and Aaron came back and we started packing up  
  
"You shoul've been in there with me Candy...You would've $h!t you pants" Aaron said taking the camera from me  
  
"Maybe, did you?"  
  
"Almost"  
  
"What happend?"  
  
"You'll just have to go over the footage" he said closing the case to the cameras.  
  
Once we were done the security officer unlocked the big padlock and chain on the gate to let us out. We said our goodbyes to him and headed back to the hotel to get some rest before our flight that late afternoon. I tried to stay awake but I couldn't anymore and when I woke up I was in my hotel room  
  
 _How'd I get here?_ I thought for a minute  
  
I shrugged it off and went back to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

It's been just about a week since the season's first lockdown and now it was yet again time for another one. And while we're there at the location I also have another thing that I'm dong. Since the location is close to L.A I told my boyfriend that I would guess star on one of his shows that he produces. I also have a feeling that there's going to be some kind of conflict between certain people.  
  
"Are you ready for the next lockdown Candy?" Aaron asked me as he sat down next to me at the airport  
  
We landed at LAX a hour and a half ago. Nick was beside me listening to music while trying to fall asleep and if you're wondering why we're still in the airport, let me tell you... The airport can't find our hotel vouchers so Zak had to call Travel Channel to get new ones.  
  
"Yeah, if we ever get out of this place. And other things too" I said smiling  
  
"That's right, When are we meeting him?"  
  
"Tomorrow Aaron" I said with a chuckle  
  
"I can't wait-" he then looked at his phone, "Well Billy's back with the rental"  
  
"He's going to be ticked when you say that we're still waiting for our hotel"  
  
"I know, I'll wake Nick up and we'll go to him, are you coming?"  
  
"I think I'll stay here for a few more minutes. And I'm thinking of getting a rental car to go to the production company to suprise Jeff"  
  
Aaron chuckled, "Alright, if you leave before Zak gets the vouchers I'll text you the hotel and the room numbers" he said getting up with his rolling suitcase handle in his left hand and his Starbucks in his right  
  
"Thanks"  
  
Aaron kicked Nick's foot to wake him up. Nick opened his eyes and glared at Aaron then took out his earphones  
  
"What?"  
  
"Billy's waiting for us, c'mon"  
  
Nick got up slowly and grabbed his bags and I chuckled softly  
  
"I'll see you guys later"  
  
they waved and took off. I took out my phone and went to Twitter. I recently signed up to Twitter and within a few hours I had close to 500,000 followers, including the guys.  
  
@CandyWilsonGAC: Getting ready for the lockdown that's in a couple of days.  
  
I hit the tweet button and within those seconds it was favorited and retweeted. I tweeted again  
  
@CandyWilsonGAC: And I have another project that I'm working on, I can't tell you guys yet, but when I can I will :)  
  
I hit the button again and I read a few replies to my most recent one.  
  
 **/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**  
  
I was driving to DickHouse Productions after spending another 45 minutes at the airport I got fed up and went to get a rental. I text Aaron telling him that I left the airport, since I didn't see them when I exited to the closest exit. I finally made it made it to the building, I parked and then went inside.  
  
"How may I help you?" the receptionist asked  
  
"I was wonding what floor the Dickhouse production's on" I said, Jeff told me a thousand times but I kept forgetting.  
  
"Basement"  
  
I looked at her curiously  
  
"You'll understand why"  
  
"Thank you" I said and took off to the basement.  
  
Once I reached the basement I entered the main door and I almost got hit with a NERF bullet. It looked like a war zone, NERF bullets flying everywhere and chairs turned over for refuge from the flying foam.  
  
"TIME" I heard a familiar voice call, I've heard this voice in the background of some of Jeff's phone calls  
  
The bullets stopped  
  
"HEY CA-"  
  
I cut him off by putting my index finger up to my mouth. He came up to me  
  
"What's up?"  
  
"Well Johnny, I wanted to suprise Jeffy...I can't really do that if you yell 'hey Candy, how are you?' Now can I?" I said softly  
  
"Oh right...May I make a suggestion?" he smirked mischeviously  
  
"On what?" I asked completely nervous  
  
"Since Jeff wants to be a party pooper and not play with us, how 'bout you take this..." Johnny said giving me a loaded NERF gun, "And as soon as you open his office door shoot him right in the head"  
  
"I don't think so Johnny" I said handing it back to him  
  
"Please, I won't ask you to ever do it again" he said pleadingly and pushed it back towards me  
  
"Fine"  
  
"GET READY EVERYONE...IT'S THE FINALE!"  
  
I smacked myself inwardly  
  
 _What did I get myself into? Please don't be mad at me when I do it_ I thought  
  
Johnny led me to Jeff's office. The door was closed and I heard him talking on the phone  
  
"He's on the phone, I can't-" I whispered  
  
"That makes it even more fun" Johnny whispered  
  
I sighed silently and cracked the door to see where Jeff was. He was sitting behind his desk in his rotating rolling chair, rotating left and right slightly and was leaning on the desk looking at his computer screen.  
  
 _Perfect position_ I thought  
  
I raised the NERF gun up, aimed it, put my finger on the trigger slightly, took a deep breath...  
  
"Thank you... You too"  
  
I heard him say and I pulled the trigger. Of course I have horrible aim, so the bullet hit the computer screen and then hit him in the forehead. I didn't hit him in the back of the head like planned, so does hitting him in the forehead still count? I then heard Jeff yell over Johnny's hysterical laughter  
  
"DAMMIT JOHNNY I'M TRYING TO-"  
  
He stopped when he turned around and saw me with the gun. I chuckled and waved nervously at him. His face softened when he saw me  
  
"Hey Candy, What brings you here to Dickhouse?"  
  
"Just wanted to suprise you," I looked over at Johnny with a smirk and he gave me a look that said 'Don't you do it', "And Johnny made me shoot you"  
  
Jeff glared at Johnny and Johnny playfully glared at me. I tossed the gun on one of the light brown leather couch and went over to Jeff before Johnny could do something to me for ratting him out.  
  
"I'll let you two be...just don't do anything that'll leave bodily fluids in here, this is my office too ya know? " Johnny said smirking while closing the door  
  
I was going to say something but nothing came out  
  
"Are you blushing?" Jeff said with amusement  
  
"N-No"  
  
"Then look at me"  
  
"I'm admiring the wall color"  
  
He then pulled me down in his lap  
  
"Ready for tomorrow?"  
  
"Yeah, and I hope you don't mind if I bring a few guests with me so they can meet you"  
  
"Not at all, the guys can come to the studio. So..." he said wrapping his arms around me and rested his hands on my thighs, "What do you say we go out to eat tonight, I made reservations, that's who I was on the phone with. But you shot me with a NERF gun-"  
  
"But Jeff, it wasn't my fault Johnny wouldn't let me in the door all the way until I said yes"  
  
"I'll talk to him later about that"  
  
He then kissed me on the lips lovingly and I kissed back. We kissed for a few minutes until his office phone went off. We broke apart and I tried to get up but he kept a firm grip on me with his right hand while he answered it with his left  
  
"Jeff Tremaine speaking"  
  
While Jeff was talking business I was looking at the screensaver that popped up on the computer. Some pictures were screenshots of the Jackass movies and him and the crew. I took out my phone to check my texts  
  
-We're a Holiday Inn a few blocks from the airport, rooms 202, 205, 206, 208, and 210-A  
-Thx, who's got wat rooms & which one's mine?-  
  
I heard Jeff hang up the office phone and felt him put his hand back on me. Johnny bust through the door with a disappointed look  
  
"What?" I asked confused  
  
"You guys aren't doing anything"  
  
"Right" I said slowly  
  
"IF we we're to do anything, why would we want it here?" Jeff asked raising an eyebrow  
  
Johnny shrugged, "Adds more excitement"  
  
I rolled my eyes  
  
"That's it, I've got to go" I said smacking Jeff's hands lightly.  
  
He let me go and I got up  
  
"By the way, where are you staying?" Jeff asked putting his hands behind his head and leaned back in the chair  
  
"We're staying at the Holiday Inn near LAX"  
  
Jeff leaned foward and got in one of his desk drawers. He finally pulled out a set of keys  
  
"Here..." Jeff said handing me a key, "It's one of my house keys, just incase you don't want to stay in the hotel"  
  
"Thanks, I better get going so I can be ready for tonight" I said  
  
"I'll pick you up at 7:30" he kissed me on the lips, then broke it  
  
"Alright"  
  
I walked to the office door  
  
"It was nice seeing you again Johnny"  
  
"You too Candy, maybe you could come on set for a day when we're shooting something"  
  
"I'll think about it...Bye guys"  
  
"Bye"  
  
 **/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**  
  
I made it to room 210 and knocked  
  
"Hey Candy"  
  
"Hey Aaron, so where's everybody at?"  
  
"Room wise or..."  
  
"I guess both"  
  
"Zak's in room 205, Nick's in 208, Billy's in 202-"  
  
"Which means I'm right across from Zak?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm sorry Candy, I tried"  
  
"It's fine Aaron, where are they anyway?"  
  
"Billy's taking a nap and Zak and Nick are out looking at the Glenn Tavern Inn"  
  
"And you didn't want to go?"  
  
"Not really, the jetlag has finally hit me"  
  
"Ok, I'll let you take a nap, I'll see you later Aaron"  
  
"See ya"  
  
I left his room and went to mine. Once I got in my room I flopped on the bed belly first and passed out from exhaustion.  
  
 **/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**  
  
I don't know how long I was out but I was awoken by someone knocking on my door. I looked at my phone '6:15pm'  
  
 _I need to start getting ready_ I thought  
  
then I heard the knock get louder. I groaned and got out of bed to go to the door. When I opened the door there stood the one and only Zak  
  
"Yes?" I asked sleepily  
  
"Sorry if I woke you up, but can we talk?"  
  
"Um, now's not a good time-"  
  
"Why? Is your **_boyfriend_** __in there with you?"  
  
"Actually no, I've got to get ready because I have plans tonight"  
  
Zak sighed, "Are you going to be able to make it to the interviews tomorrow?"  
  
"Yes Zak... And if you want you can come to the studio with Nick, Aaron, and Billy tomorrow for my guest appearance"  
  
"Guest apperance for what?"  
  
"I forgot to tell you?" I asked confused, I wasn't even playing around, I really forgot to tell Zak, "I'm going to be on an episode of Ridiculousness"  
  
"Oh...Sure, I'll go"  
  
 _I was afraid he was going to say that_ I thought  
  
"Ok, well I'll see you tomorrow"  
  
"Ok, have fun Candy"  
  
he then left and I went to pick out something to wear and then I went and took a shower. When I was done I got dressed and done my hair and make-up. Then I heard my phone go off  
  
-What room number?-J  
-I'll come down to the lobby-  
-ok-J  
  
 _Guess it's time_ I thought nervously as I grabbed my little purse and put my keycard inside and made my way to the lobby of Holiday Inn.


	5. Chapter 5

I made it down to the lobby and saw Jeff talking and laughing with a guy. Some people think that Jeff's a total jerk, but if anyone talks to him or gets to know him they would know his down to earth, friendly, and would talk to you for hours if he has nothing to do. Jeff glanced over at me with a smile and wrapped the conversation up. When the guy left I went to Jeff  
  
"Who was that?" I asked playing jealous  
  
"That's my new date 'cause you taking to long" He said playing along  
  
"Well, I guess I should go back to my room" I said turning around and starting back towards my room.  
  
Jeff caught my arm and turned me back around to face him  
  
"He declined, so would you like to go with me?"  
  
"I don't know"  
  
"Please?" He asked making a cute face  
  
I bet that's how he gets the guys to do stupid things I thought  
  
"I guess I could"  
  
"Good, you won't regret it" He said kissing my cheek.  
  
 **/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**  
  
We arrived at a fancy Italian restaraunt about 40 minutes later. Me and Jeff went inside the building and what I saw was amazing. They had fancy tables, chairs, booths, crystal chandeliers over all the tables and booths. The booths had velvet maroon curtains on each side of the booth seat and there was a fancy black rope holding the curtains back. There were pictures hanging up on the walls of all the famous structures of Italy.  
  
"This place is beautiful" I said astonished  
  
"Reservations?" the host asked  
  
"Yes, Tremaine" Jeff said  
  
"Ah yes, please follow me" He said grabbing a couple of menus  
  
We followed him to a booth and Jeff helped me in to one of the seats and then sat across from me.  
  
"Your waiter will be with you shortly" the host said, then left.  
  
"Jeff, what should I expect when I go into the studio tomorrow?" I asked then looked at my menu  
  
"Just a regular shooting day, no pranks or anything like that" He answered, "Are the guys that you work with coming?"  
  
"Yeah, they've really wanted to meet you"  
  
"My name's Veronica, I'll be waiting you two tonight, What could I get you to drink?" Our waitress asked  
  
"We'll have the red wine"  
  
"Alright, I'll be right back"  
  
I raised my eyebrow and looked at Jeff  
  
"What's going on?"  
  
"What?" He asked  
  
"Usually when a guy orders some kind of alchololic drink that means one of two things. One, something's up or two, the guy just wants in the woman's pants...So what's up?"  
  
"Nothing, do you want something else to drink?"  
  
"No, I was just wondering"  
  
"Here you go, Are you ready to order?"  
  
"You ready honey?" Jeff asked me  
  
"Sure, I'll have the cheesy lasagna"  
  
"And I'll have the speghetti"  
  
"I'll get that on for you two" She said grabbing the menus, "Would you like the curtains closed?"  
  
Jeff looked at me  
  
"It doesn't matter to me" I said  
  
"Yes please" Jeff said  
  
The waitress smiled and closed the curtains.  
  
We talked for 45 minutes until our food came.  
  
 **/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**  
  
Two hours later we arrived back at the hotel. Jeff was helping me up to my room since I stumbled over my foot. I don't know if it was me being clumsy or if I was a little tipsy.  
  
"Thanks Jeff" I whispered when we made it to my door  
  
"You're welcome, you better get in there get in there, you've got a big day ahead of you later"  
  
"Do you want to come in?" I asked  
  
I could tell he wanted to but he knew it was a bad idea  
  
"Not tonight honey"  
  
"Are you sure?" I asked as I slid the keycard in the slot  
  
"Yeah, I've got to finalize a few things before we shoot the episode"  
  
"Ok, I'll see you later"  
  
"Alright" He said kissing me lovingly  
  
Jeff stayed there until I was completely in my room with the door shut before he left. I went to my suitcase and pulled out a loose fitted t-shirt and a pair of shorts to change. Once I was done I crawled into bed and passed out.  
  
I woke up to my alarm going off at 7 in the morning. I reached over and shut off my alarm on my phone and turned the T.V on. I flipped through the channels until I found the news.  
  
 _Why can't every state have the same channel number for the news?_ I thought tiredly  
  
I layed there until I found out what it was suppose to be like today. I found out...hot. I got up with a sigh and took a quick shower and changed. I then grabbed my keycard and headed to the guys's rooms. I knocked like the police to get them up, the only one that looked startled was Aaron and I couldn't help but laugh.  
  
"You better get ready sleeping beauty" I said to him  
  
"That wasn't funny Candy" Aaron said with a half smile  
  
"Why are you so scared of a 'police knock'? Did you do something that could get you arrested?"  
  
"No, I was having a weird dream and the knock scared me"  
  
"Oh, sorry...Well go get ready so we all can get going"  
  
 **/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**  
  
It was about 8:49 in the morning when we made it to the studio where the recording was going to happen. Me and the guys made it to Studio C and we were waiting in the 'green room', which it's not green at all, it's just a term that producers use for a lounge room.  
  
"I can't believe that we're going to actually meet Candy's boyfriend" Aaron gushed while hugging me  
  
"Aaron c'mon, I've got to look presentable"  
  
"Sorry Candy"  
  
"It's alright...And just a word of advice, if you be nice..." I said looking at Zak and then the rest of the guys, "He'll be nice to you"  
  
There was a knock on the door and then it opened  
  
"Hey Jeff" I said  
  
"Hi Candy" He said coming to me and kissing me  
  
"Jeff, I would like for you to met the guys I work with. This is Nick, Aaron, Billy and Zak" I said pointing to each of them and Jeff shok their hands.  
  
"It's nice to finally meet you all. She's told me alot about you guys"  
  
Then someone else came in  
  
"Candy, this is the host, Rob Dyrdek"  
  
I shook his hand  
  
"Are you ready?" Rob asked smiling  
  
"Yeah, just alittle nervous...I've never done this kind of thing before"  
  
"There's nothing to worry about, it's pretty fun"  
  
"Before I forget, all of you guys have front row seats to the recording" Jeff said to the guys  
  
"Thanks" The guys siad, excluding Zak, he just grunted  
  
Rob and Jeff were the first ones out the door. Then Nick, Billy and Aaron  
  
"Zak, please be nice" I said sighing  
  
"I am being nice"  
  
"You could've said thank you too, Jeff didn't have to give you guys front row seats" I said walking out the door  
  
 **/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**  
  
I was sitting on the red couch that was up on stage, Rob was getting last minute directions from Jeff, Aaron was doing a vlog, Nick was on his phone, most likely tweeting real quick, Billy had gotten up from his seat to go to the bathroom before we started, and Zak was trying to be interested. Billy came back and sat in his spot, on the left side of Zak, Aaron was on the other side of Zak putting his vlog camera away, and Nick put his phone away  
  
"I want to thank everybody that has bought tickets for today's recording. All I ask is please turn off your cellphones or put them on silent and if you would like to take pictures please turn your flash off. We'll begin in 90 seconds " Jeff instructed the audience  
  
I started getting anxious  
  
"You ok?"  
  
I looked to my left and saw Chanel sitting down  
  
"Yeah, just nervous and excited"  
  
She chuckled. There was 5 seconds remaining  
  
"Break a leg Candy!" Aaron said loudly, earning laughter from the audience and me and a shake of the head from Jeff  
  
 _I can always count on Aaron to make my nerves go away_ I thought  
  
Nick, Billy, and even Zak gave me the thumbs up  
  
"Alright, 3...2...1...GO!" Jeff barked  
  
"Welcome to another great episode of Ridiculousness. As always Steelo and Chanel are here with me...Now we've got a special guest with us today. She has traveled all over the U.S to hunt down ghosts. Take a look" Rob said then pointed to the big screen  
  
On the big screen they showed a clip of Ghost Adventures. It was me and Aaron at the Hill View Manor investigating the basement. Then the clip ended  
  
"Candice Wilson everybody" Rob said pointing at me with his hands  
  
The audience applauded.  
  
"Now Candice, have you ever came close to death?"  
  
"No I haven't Rob" I said smiling  
  
"Well you're fortunate compared to these people.. We like to call this catagory Death Dodgers"  
  
There were a few videos of people going on about there life when suddenly something happens and they dodge it just in time before it kills them. One in particular was a teenage boy was crossing the street when the sign told him to and he was a couple of steps into the road when someone's tire blew and a piece would've hit the poor kid if he didn't jump back when he did.  
  
"That wouldn't be fun" I stated  
  
"Now surely you've seen someone get hit not once but twice"  
  
I thought a moment  
  
"Does tripping over the same thing twice count?" I asked referring to Aaron tripping over the same pipe twice in one day at Hill View Manor  
  
"I'd say it counts" Chanel said  
  
"Here we call getting hit **or** tripping twice... Double Whammies"  
  
This catagory had people getting hit two times, back to back. One video had me laughing. There was a drunk guy trying to fight a wooden sign. He barely kicked it before his head hit the pavement and as soon as he fell, the sign fell on him, on his head too.  
  
"When we come back we had some videos of friends being d!#%s to each other"  
  
"CUT!" Jeff yelled  
  
 _Innermission time_ I thought  
  
"You want a water or something?" Jeff asked when he got to me  
  
"I'm good...Jeffy" I said with a smirk  
  
He grunted and playfully glared at me  
  
"You're lucky I love you"  
  
"What would you do if you didn't?"  
  
"That's my little secret"  
  
"YO Jeff" Rob said waving  
  
"I better go see what he wants" He said and kissed me, "By the way you're doing a great job" He said kissing me again and went to Rob.  
  
Five minutes past and we were starting again  
  
"Candice have one of your friends done mean things to you or each other?" Rob asked  
  
"All the time, but one that really stands out is when I was 8. I went to a summer camp with one of my used to be girlfriend's, we were on a little woodn boat trying to learn how to row. And she thought it would be funny to puch me into the dirty water"  
  
"That's what I call a d!#%...So that's why this segment is called, Your friend's a D!#%"  
  
The videos consisted of...you guessed it, friends being mean to each other for their own enjoyment.  
  
"Candice, have you ever fell over something that's not there?" Rob asked  
  
"I do that 20 times a day" I said chuckling  
  
"Then this catagory is defiantly for you, called Ghost Holes"  
  
It's mainly people tripping over there feet, or falling off there bikes, skateboards, etc. when there's nothing there that they could've tripped over. This segment had me laughing so hard that I had tears coming out of my eyes.  
  
"We've reached the final part of our show, and on this episode it's going to be alittle bit different...Take a look"  
  
We all looked at the screen and Jeff popped up on screen. It loked like he was in his office  
  
"Hey Ridiculousness fans, it's Jeff Tremaine here and this message goes to Candice. I was in Arizona looking for a good spot to shoot a scene and we literally ran into each other. But it wasn't my fault, I couldn't see you because I'm tall and you're short..."  
  
The audience chuckled at that and so did I  
  
"But I wanted-" And it cut off  
  
 _What?_ I thought confused  
  
I then felt a tap on my knee. I looked down and my breath hitched in my throat and there was a lump forming. Jeff was on one knee with a beautiful little box that I've dreamed of seeing for a long time. A Cartier jewelry box, one of the most expensive jewelry stores around  
  
"Candy...Will you marry me?" He said in the most sincere voice  
  
I couldn't comprehend on what was going on but I felt my head go up and down while I felt warm liquid go down my cheeks.  
  
"You've got to quit shaking for a second" Jeff chuckled out  
  
He took my left hand gently and put the ring on. He got on both knees as I sank down to him and kissed him. I heard applause and whistles from the audience but I felt something. You know when you get that feeling that someone's 'Burning holes' into you? Well that's happening right now. Me and Jeff broke apart and I looked in the audience and found the culprit, Zak. He was sitting there arms crossed over his chest, legs crossed, jaw clenched, glaring over at me and Jeff, and he looked furious.  
  
"Well that's the end of Ridiculousness, join us next week for another great episode" Rob said and the cameras shut off  
  
Everybody was congradulating me and Jeff as they left. I noticed Zak wasn't anwhere around so I excused myself to find Zak. I checked every room and finally found him in the green room.  
  
"Candy, How could you?" Zak asked as soon as he saw me in the doorway  
  
"What? Accept the proposal? Did you forget that I can do what I want? I'm not a kid Zak...I can take care of myself"  
  
"That guy's got you brainwashed Candy! Haven't you realized he's using you?"  
  
"Nobody's brainwashed me Zak, You're being over dramatic"  
  
"Me over dramatic? What was that out there jst a second ago? You knew that he was going to propose"  
  
"No I didn't"  
  
"I knew as soon as the video popped up...Candy use you're head for once, he's using you!"  
  
By this time Nick, Aaron, and Billy were at the room  
  
"Zak, will you get over it...It's obvious he loves me and you don't, you were the one using me"  
  
"You know what, I don't have time for this...Don't even bother coming on the interviews today or tomorrow...Matter of fact don't even bother coming on the lockdown either" Zak said and stormed out  
  
When Zak was out of sight I heard the security approaching the room. I had tears burning my eyes as I tried to keep them at bay  
  
"He doesn't mean it Candy, we need you" Nick said softly and hugged me  
  
"I'll be fine guys, you go...I'll see you three in alittle bit"  
  
They had sad smiles on their faces and hugged me, then left.  
  
"Everything ok ? We heard alot of yelling" one of the security guards said  
  
Jeff came through the door  
  
"Everything's fine" I said reasurringly  
  
"You guys can go" Jeff said  
  
The security left  
  
"What's wrong honey?" He asked hugging me  
  
"Just alittle disagreement, that's all"  
  
 _What's gotten into Zak? That's the second time he's fought with me in all the years I've known him_ I thought sadly, _Maybe I should take a hiatus from the show for a while..._


	6. Chapter 6

I was getting for the lockdown that was happening tonight. I didn't go to the interviews that we hold for a couple of days because I wanted to give Zak some space. In those couple of days I went back to the hotel to get my suitcase and told Billy, Nick, and Aaron that I was going to be at Jeff's home. While I was taking a break from the guys I was at Dickhouse having a good time. I helped Jeff organize his papers, played games with the guys, and got back at Johnny for making me shoot Jeff in the head. I know my prank was a little amateurish compared to these guys but went out and bought some green and yellow glitter and put it in the fan that Johnny uses all the time that sits on his desk. I was sitting on Jeff's lap going over wedding colors when Johnny walked in. He sat in his seat and finally said,  
  
"Why's it so hot in here?"  
  
"Don't know, I've got the thermostat set to 68." Jeff said.  
  
Which Jeff turned it up to 96 just so Johnny could turn the fan on.  
  
"Sounds like you need to call somebody to fix that," Johnny said as he turned the fan on.  
  
When the glitter flew in his face he shut it off quickly and spit some glitter out from his mouth. He looked at me and Jeff with a 'What the hell just happened?' look. Me and Jeff started laughing.  
  
"Who's idea was this?" Johnny asked laughing too.  
  
I raised my hand since I was trying to catch my breath from laughing so hard.  
  
"Sorry Johnny, but that's what you get for making me shoot my fiancé."  
  
Jeff took a picture of Johnny with the glitter all over him and sent it to Johnny. Jeff started blogging on the website about what just happened and Johnny tweeted the photo.  
  
realjknoxville: This is what happens when you mess with Jeff's fiancé. I'd say she makes the team :)  
  
I chuckled at that memory.  
  
"What's so funny?"  
  
I looked in the mirror and saw Jeff coming into the bedroom.  
  
"Just chuckling at what happened at the office. I can't believe I didn't blow it," I said while I finished my hair.  
  
"That was pretty good."  
  
"Well, I guess I need to be heading off if I want to get the scoop on everything."  
  
"Where are you going again?"  
  
"A place called Glenn Tavern. It's about an hour away from here."  
  
"So I could go up there and visit you if I wanted to?"  
  
I thought about that for a minute.  
  
 _He could go up there...but I don't think it would be a good idea._  
  
"I'm kidding honey. I'm not going to cause anymore trouble with you and the guys."  
  
"You weren't the one causing trouble," I said kissing him, "You could go up there, but there's a little problem. You won't be able to get in the building."  
  
"So you're saying when Zak means lockdown he means lockdown?"  
  
I nodded my head, "It's been that way ever since he started this occupation. I've got to get going, I'll be back by the time you get back up."  
  
We kissed again and started driving to the lockdown.  
  
 **/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**  
  
An hour and a half later I made it to the Glenn Tavern. I wasn't even out of the rental car for two seconds and Zak was right there. I looked up at him and saw that he was rubbing the back of his neck, I've been around Zak to know what that means.  
  
"What is it Zak?" I asked sighing as I closed the car door.  
  
"I wanted to tell you that I'm sorry for acting like a jackass. No pun intended."  
  
I smiled at that and he smiled back.  
  
"Apology accepted. But if you act like a total jerk again, I won't be so forgiving."  
  
Zak pulled me in for a hug and for some reason I melted into his embrace. I don't know what it was about his hugs but they soothed me. Don't get me wrong, Jeff's hugs are soothing too, but there was just something about Zak's that made it better. He let me go when a black SUV pulled up. Two women got out of it, one had blonde hair, which she looked familiar to me but I couldn't put my finger on it and the other one had brown hair.  
  
"They're here to help us with our investigation," Zak explained.  
  
"Alright. I'm going to head inside to get briefed."  
  
I waved to the girls when I passed them and went to the base.  
  
"We were wondering if you were going to show or not," Aaron said smiling at me.  
  
"Now Aaron, I wouldn't miss a lockdown because of an argument," I said smiling back, "So what rooms have the activity?"  
  
"Well, the hotel lobby apparently has a little girl photobombing wedding pictures and also stays in room 308," Billy said sitting in his chair, then looked at a paper, "Um...room 106 has a full body apparition of a female. Room 103 has a woman who acts like nurse. And the third floor is haunted. A cowboy got shot in the head and in room 307 has a **very** friendly spirit."  
  
"What do you mean **very** friendly?" I asked, even though I had a feeling on what the answer was going to be.  
  
"Zak asked if me to stay in that room a couple of nights ago and lets just say she got a little to friendly."  
  
"That would make sense though, she was a prostitute," Nick interjected.  
  
"What happened to her?"  
  
"Well... she was beheaded in the closet," Billy said.  
  
I was about to say something when Zak and the two girls came in.  
  
"Did you get the information Candy?" Zak asked.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Let's get started," Zak said.  
  
We followed him to the lobby where a séance table was ready for us to use. I stood back to get the wide shot. I had Zak, the girls, Nick, Aaron, and some of the séance table on my screen. Zak counted down and gave the signal. I hit record so the lockdown could begin. Brit started talking about her experience in room 307, which Billy slept in.  
  
"What we have to do now is ...The staff here, the owners, they shut the whole place down for us tonight. But before we start investigating, we're going to perform a séance."  
  
 _What was that?_ I thought.  
  
I looked Zak in the eyes with a 'Did you here that?' look and he had the same look. I started looking around and everybody had the same look.  
  
"So I wasn't the only one that heard that?" I asked.  
  
"I heard it too," Mimi said.  
  
"What did it sound like to you guys?" Nick asked.  
  
"Whistling," Brit and Mimi said.  
  
"Sounded like a little girl," Zak said and started towards the stairs, "Let's go check it out."  
  
Everyone followed him up the stairs.  
  
"Is there somebody up here?" Zak asked when he reached the top of the steps, "We're not trying to scare you away. We don't want to do any of that. You you just trying to get our attention?"  
  
While everybody started looking around I stood at the top of the steps with a uncomfortable feeling. Zak noticed I hadn't moved and came to me.  
  
"Are you ok Candy?" He asked with concern etched into his eyes and voice.  
  
"I don't know how to explain it but it's getting uncomfortable up here."  
  
"C'mon, let's go talked to the family real quick," Zak said to me, "We'll be right back," He called to the others.  
  
He grabbed my wrist gently and led me down to the lobby. He started talking to Monica about how intense the feeling was in this place. Pretty soon he called the others down so we could begin the séance.  
  
"Zak?" I asked softly.  
  
He came to me slowly.  
  
"What's wrong?" He asked just as gently.  
  
I could feel eyes on me and Zak. I looked away to see Mimi looking at us and I looked back at Zak.  
  
"You know I never really liked séances. Could I sit out on the séance?"  
  
"Sure. You can go hang with Billy and Jay."  
  
"Thanks Zak."  
  
I gave him a small smile and left the room. When I entered the room that was designated as our base. I sat down in one of the fancy wooden chairs.  
  
"Candy! You here to help us?" Billy asked.  
  
"Until the séance is over."  
  
Zak's voice came over the walkie before Billy could ask me something.  
  
"Bill. Can you tell us the words that came over the ovulus in order?"  
  
He picked the walkie up and started saying the words in order. I didn't pay attention until he said 'oracle'.  
  
 _Oracle? Isn't that Patrick?_ I thought.  
  
I got up to look at the monitors. While I was standing over the guys Billy moved a little and patted the free spot. I looked at him with a 'What?' look.  
  
"Sit down. It makes me nervous when people stand behind me."  
  
I sat in the small free spot. I used Billy's back as the back rest as I watched the séance. Patrick started putting cards on the table in the shape of a pyramid, the top of the pyramid was facing away from him.  
  
"Can you turn the volume up so I can hear what's going on?"  
  
Jay turned the volume up and we listened.  
  
"There will be three events that'll be captured. One person is going to be affected to the point of it being stressful for them. "  
  
"Can you tell me if it's going to be a male or female?" Zak asked curiously.  
  
I took a deep breath to calm myself when Patrick said female, just because he said it's a female doesn't really mean it's me, right? Pretty soon everyone gathered around to hold each others hands as the séance began. Things started happening, Nick felt an electrical charge, Monica's boyfriend J.J felt a sharp pain in his back and Monica kept talking about a little girl.  
  
"Can you come and talk to us?" Zak asked sweetly, which made me melt a little.  
  
Billy turned his head and smirked at me.  
  
"What?" I asked him confused.  
  
"You're not fooling me Candy. I know what just happened."  
  
I rolled my eyes at him and he chuckled while looking at the monitors again. Then the group around the table started talking about how they heard a little girl. They got silent again and started asking more questions. Zak snapped his head up quickly when he heard the little girl again, this time in front of him. Soon after that Monica freaked out for a moment when she said something grabbed her arm, Zak's left arm had goosebumps and the other one didn't and he heard the little girl yet again. After that they broke the circle, that's when the Ovulus decided to go off with the word 'girl'.  
  
"You can have your chair back Billy. I've got to head out and start investigating now."  
  
I got up with my camera in my hand and started towards the group. Once I reached them Zak looked up surprised to see me.  
  
"What? Did you think that I was going to sit out through the whole investigation? If that's the case I could've stayed-"  
  
"No. No, I was just about to come and get you so we could start."  
  
I looked over at Brit and it finally hit me.  
  
"Brit Morgan?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"I'm so sorry I didn't recognize you before."  
  
She chuckled a little and said,  
  
"That's ok. I won't take offense to it."  
  
Zak led us up to the third floor to begin the investigation. Zak started explaining what the SB7 spirit box does then turned it on and the static noise filled the air as it flipped through channels. He went into a room and everybody followed, except for me I stayed in the hallway recording.  
  
"What do you want us to do?" Zak asked.  
  
He then poked his head out of the room asking another question.  
  
"Can you tell us what your name is little girl?"  
  
A voice came through saying 'Ingrid'.  
  
"How old are you Ingrid?" I asked nicely, but got no response.  
  
Zak led everyone to room 308 and I stood outside the door again.  
  
"Can you tell me who's in here?"  
  
The same voice came through saying 'I can help'. They went further into the room, so I couldn't hear what they were asking. Zak came out walking down the hall with me right behind him and the others following me. We all entered room 307, Zak was talking to Billy through the walkie when all of a sudden he said,  
  
"Everybody stay."  
  
 _What did he see?_ I thought.  
  
"Did you see anything Billy?" Zak asked through the walkie.  
  
"No."  
  
"Ok. start moving." Zak said then asked, "Are you guys moving?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"There's no light source behind you guys, so what I saw wasn't any of you," He said concluding on what he saw wasn't by any of us.  
  
He rewound the tape and showed us what he saw, the girls were shocked at what they saw. Soon we took a little break to let someone else in to help us but she left because she was to scared. It was also time for Mimi and Brit to leave.  
  
"Brit could I get a picture with you?...If you don't mind," I asked politely.  
  
"Sure," She said smiling at me.  
  
I handed Zak my phone so he could take the picture. When he was done he handed me my phone back.  
  
"Thank you so much."  
  
"You're welcome. Have a safe lockdown."  
  
"And you have a safe trip."  
  
We waved bye to each other and me, Zak, Nick, and Aaron went back into Glenn Tavern to finish the investigation. We all went back to base to watch the monitors for a while. During that time I went to our goodie bag and pulled out two dum-dum pops. I gave one to Nick and opened mine and stuck it in my mouth. About 45 minutes later we heard something in the lobby and that was our queue to investigate again. Zak sat down at the table and I sat down on his left side and Nick was on his right while he started the spirit box again.  
  
"Was there a cowboy that was shot in the head here?" Nick asked.  
  
Nothing.  
  
"Who are you? And what are you doing here?" I asked.  
  
A few seconds went by when we finally got 'Como Esta?'  
  
"What is the name of this family's oracle?" Zak asked.  
  
Nothing. So Zak tried again.  
  
"What is the name of the man that was sitting right here? If you don't tell me then I don't believe in you." Zak asked while pointing to the chair that Patrick had been sitting in.  
  
'Patrick'.  
  
I got goosebumps when that came through, Zak was shocked and Billy confirmed on what we thought we heard, which gave me a chill down my spine.  
  
"What was the guy's name that hung himself on the second floor three years ago?" Zak asked when he calmed down.  
  
A female voice came through saying 'Henry'. Zak finally got up and started down the hallway, with us right behind him.  
  
"Is there a woman down here that's seen Monica?" Nick asked.  
  
We went into Monica's apartment to see if we could find evidence.  
  
"Who are you?" Zak asked.  
  
'Marsha'.  
  
"Marsha. Are you there?"  
  
'Yeah, I'm here'.  
  
I got excited over that, not just because it's an intelligent spirit but also in the same voice. Zak asked another question but didn't get a response. He stood right outside the door and shivered a little.  
  
"You ok?" I asked.  
  
"Guys come here."  
  
We went to Zak who had his arm extended out in front of him.  
  
"Feel this."  
  
We put our hands where his hand was and felt a pocket of cold air. Zak put the spirit box on a table and we left the area. We didn't ask any questions for 15 minutes until Zak firing off questions again.  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
'Be gone'.  
  
Me and Aaron gasped and looked at each other. Zak then went on his own to a different floor to investigate. I went back to base and grabbed a bottle water and sat down next to Jay.  
  
"What floor is Zak on?" I asked while taking a drink of water.  
  
"Third," Jay said.  
  
Suddenly I got a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach when I looked at Zak's face on the monitor.  
  
"He doesn't look like he's there," I commented.  
  
I got up and headed to the door when Billy said,  
  
"Candy. Be careful."  
  
I went to Nick and Aaron and said,  
  
"Nick can you come with me to see if Zak's ok?"  
  
"Yeah. I was about to go check on him myself. Aaron stay here."  
  
Nick and I took off to the third floor. When we made it up there we had no idea which room he was in. Nick noticed a door closed and locked so he knocked on it and said,  
  
"Open up."  
  
The door didn't open and Nick stopped at the X camera and asked Billy where Zak was and Billy said he had no idea. I was starting to get worried as I walked down the hall slowly, trying to find any clue that would lead me to Zak.  
  
"Zak, where are you at?" Nick asked walking behind me.  
  
We then heard what sounded like footsteps when we stopped at a door.  
  
"Zak? Are you in there?" I asked trying to sound calm.  
  
I heard shuffling in the room and I knew it was Zak.  
  
"C'mon Zak we need you out here with us," I said.  
  
A few minutes went by before the door opened to reveal Zak. Happiness washed over me when I saw him.  
  
"What happened Zak? You weren't yourself." I asked as we entered the room and Zak layed on the bed.  
  
He started to explain what happened to him. While he was explaining we heard the noise again. Nick backed out of the room to check the hallway and I stayed on the bed sitting next to Zak. While Nick was asking Billy and Jay something I got the feeling like we weren't supposed to be up here. Nick went on about feeling an electrical charge and Billy came through saying he just heard a man. I got up taking Zak's left hand and tugged it lightly.  
  
"Zak, lets get down to base. It's time to wrap up."  
  
He slowly got up and we headed down to base. When we put all the equipment up I followed the guys to the hotel to make sure Zak would be ok. I led Zak to his room and opened the door. He fell onto his bed stomach first while I sat next to him.  
  
"Are you going to be ok?"  
  
"Yeah," He replied tiredly looking at me.  
  
I made move to get up but Zak grabbed my hand making me stop my action.  
  
"Did I scare you?"  
  
I thought for a second before answering.  
  
"A little. But it's over now so don't worry about it."  
  
He sighed and then asked,  
  
"Candy? Can you stay here with me please?"  
  
I looked into his eyes and saw mixed emotions. He had sadness, confusion, lost, tiredness, and...hope. I bit the inside of my cheek lightly then finally gave in to Zak and layed next to him. It wasn't even two minutes and we were out like a light.


	7. Chapter 7

I was awoken out of my peaceful sleep by an obnoxious phone. I rolled away from the warmth and answered it.  
  
"Hello?" I asked groggily  
  
"Hey there Candy," The person said with a cheery voice.  
  
 _Knoxville..._ I thought with a sigh.  
  
"What do you need Johnny?"  
  
"Your soon to be husband's been trying to get ahold of you because he was starting to get worried."  
  
I heard the phone being handed over and Jeff's voice came through the receiver.  
  
"Are you ok Candy?"  
  
"I'm fine Jeff. I just crashed at the hotel because I didn't want to wake you."  
  
I felt Zak shift next to me so I got up and headed out of his room.  
  
"Alright. How was the investigation?"  
  
"It was...um... a little weird."  
  
I heard Zak's door open so I stopped because I knew he would want to talk to me.  
  
"Jeff. I'm going to have to let you go, the guys are holding a meeting before I come by the office."  
  
"Ok, I'll see you when you get here. Love you."  
  
"Love you too," I said and hung up.  
  
I turned around and Zak was right there.  
  
"What's up?" I asked.  
  
"Candy. I think it would be best if you stayed here in L.A for a couple of days."  
  
"Why?" I asked looking at him confused.  
  
"because the special group investigation we're doing is going to be dangerous."  
  
"Zak, I'm part of the team. I'm going to go wether it's dangerous or safe. Did you forget that you're the one that hired me to be a part of this team? And because I'm part of the team I'm going," I said sternly while crossing my arms over my chest.  
  
Zak sighed and said, "Fine."  
  
I dropped my arms to my side and blinked a few times.  
  
 _Zak's not going to put up a fight?_  
  
"What?"  
  
"You're right Candy. You're a part of the team and I shouldn't be telling you wether to go or not, it's up to you. I'm just trying to keep you safe. But if you do want to come along...You might want to brush up on your history on Bobby Mackey's," Zak said and went back to his room.  
  
 _Bobby Mackey's?!_  
  
I knew what Bobby Mackey's was from watching the episodes, this place was no freaking joke. You had to be a professional investigator for this place or you'll end up getting hurt by the unseen forces that reside there. I slowly made my way out of the hotel and to Jeff's production office.  
  
 **/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**  
  
I made it inside the office and heard Johnny.  
  
"Well look at what the cat dragged in..." He looked at me then said, "You look like hell."  
  
"Thank you," I said sarcastically, "I feel like it too," I finished and flopped on the couch with a long sigh.  
  
"The investigation that bad?" Jeff asked coming over and sitting next to me.  
  
"Bad? No. Weird? Yes. A lot of weird things happened last night, including a minor possession."  
  
"possession? It wasn't you was it?" Jeff asked with a hint of worry.  
  
"No. It was Zak. He was fine throughout the séance that they did but once that was over things started changing."  
  
"Like what?" Johnny asked sitting on the couch across from me and Jeff.  
  
"I can't tell you guys much more. It's part of the contract."  
  
"It's only me and Knoxville. Nobody else is going to hear it."  
  
I thought for a second then said, "Both of you **promise** not to tell **anyone**?"  
  
They nodded and I began.  
  
"Well first off I didn't participate in the séance, I stayed in our base room..."  
  
"Base room?" Johnny asked confused.  
  
"In the paranormal field you have one room that has all your monitors and equipment. It's called your base or command center, which ever one you prefer. Anyway...I was in the base room watching the séance and the group kept hearing a little girl. When that was over we started investigating the hot spots."  
  
Johnny was about to ask another question but I beat him to it.  
  
"A hot spot is where the most paranormal activity is. I went back to the base after awhile and Zak decided to go to one of the other floors by himself. When he showed up on one of the stationary cameras he didn't look like himself. Me and Nick went to search for him and we couldn't find him for about 20 minutes. When we finally found him he wanted to stay in one of the rooms but there was a bad feeling in there so me and Nick pulled him out of the room."  
  
"Is he ok?" Jeff asked.  
  
"He's pretty tired from last night, other than that he's fine."  
  
"So where are you guys headed next?" Jeff asked.  
  
"We're actually going to have a ghost hunting session with about 20 people at a place called Bobby Mackey's."  
  
"Where's that at?" Johnny asked.  
  
"I think it's in Wilder, Kentucky," I said.  
  
"Can we come?" Johnny asked.  
  
"Knoxville," Jeff groaned with annoyance.  
  
"I would love for you two to go but there's no more tickets."  
  
"Oh. How much were the tickets?" Johnny asked.  
  
"Well for regular ghost hunting $50. For dinner, Q and A, and ghost hunting $150.00."  
  
"Damn. That's a lot," Jeff said.  
  
"I know. It's not us making the prices though, it's our manager who does it."  
  
"Hope you guys catch something," Knoxville said then pulled out his phone, "I gotta go. I told my daughter I'd be at her volleyball game."  
  
"Hope you fall down the bleachers. That would be good footage," Jeff said laughing.  
  
I smacked him lightly in the chest and said,  
  
"Jeff that's not nice."  
  
"It might not be nice Candy but Jeff's got a good point."  
  
I just rolled my eyes.  
  
 _Can these two go for one day without hurting themselves or others?_  
  
Once Johnny left Jeff said,  
  
"Candy. We need to talk."  
  
My heart rate picked up from that sentence. That 'We need to talk' is every girls last dream of hearing.  
  
"Sure. What's going on?" I asked while trying to keep my nervousness down.  
  
"Well we're going to have to put the wedding off."  
  
"Why?" I asked curiously.  
  
 _Is he getting cold feet?_  
  
"MTV booked the crew to head to England. Come to find out they head this booked in months in advanced without telling me."  
  
"They really know how to ruin things don't they?"  
  
"I'm sorry Candy," he said then kissed me.  
  
"It's alright."  
  
I then thought of something and asked,  
  
"When are you guys going to England?"  
  
"I can't say. It's part of the contract I signed," He said smirking and mocking me from earlier.  
  
"Jeff. C'mon."  
  
"Fine," He sighed, "In a week. Why are you asking?"  
  
"Well me and the guys are headed over there to investigate. And I was thinking why don't we just get married there?"  
  
Jeff thought about it for a few minutes then said,  
  
"I like that idea."  
  
"Alright. Jeff can you do me a favor?"  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"When we do get married... Don't let your crew ruin the big day."  
  
"I'll try but I'm not making any promises."  
  
"Trying's better than not."  
  
Then my phone vibrated so I pulled it out to look at it. I put it back in my pocket and looked at Jeff.  
  
"It's time for me to head to the airport."  
  
"Already?"  
  
"Mmm Hmm. I've got to go and get my stuff and head that way."  
  
"Instead of doing that...How 'bout you get your stuff, drop the rental off, and I'll take you to the airport?" Jeff offered.  
  
"Sure."  
  
 **/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**  
  
We made it to LAX with me having ten extra minutes.  
  
"I hope the investigation goes well."  
  
"So do I," I said and looked down at the shirt I was wearing.  
  
I had on one of many Jackass shirts that Jeff had. It was the one that was black with the skull and crutches. It was a little big but who cares? I was going to get on a plane to head to Kentucky. By the time we get to our destination it'll be the end of dinner time, going into relaxation time or bed time. I looked up and saw Nick at the entrance of the airport.  
  
"Looks like it's time for me to go."  
  
"Alright Candy," Jeff said kissing me, "Call or text when you've made it to the hotel safely."  
  
"Don't worry. I will," I said then gave him one more kiss before exiting his car.  
  
"There's Candy," Nick said smiling.  
  
"Hi Nick. Are the others inside?"  
  
"Yeah. They've already been through security."  
  
We headed inside and went through the security. Once that was over I sat down next to Aaron, which he hand his phone in one hand and a Starbucks in the other. I heard a noises coming from his phone so I leaned over to see what it was.  
  
"What'cha playin'?"  
  
"Candy Crush. You wanna play?"  
  
"Sure. But I don't know how to play."  
  
Once Aaron had completed the level he was on, he handed me the phone.  
  
"You've never played Candy Crush?" He asked disbelieving.  
  
I nodded my head and he shook his head.  
  
"Candy. You've been missing out."  
  
Billy sat down next to me and said,  
  
"When did you get here?"  
  
"I don't know. Probably 15 minutes ago."  
  
"Billy. Did you know that Candy's never played Candy Crush?"  
  
Billy looked at me shocked.  
  
"What?" I asked looking at them, "I'm sorry that I don't play games like you guys," I said sarcastically.  
  
"Don't worry, we'll show you how to play," Aaron said with his goofy grin.  
  
Within a few tries I finally got the hang of the game. They told me to be careful, it's addicting. I didn't believe them until Aaron had to take his phone away from me so we wouldn't be late for our flight. Aaron was sitting in the front on the left side, Nick was in the front on the right side, Billy was in the back in the middle aisle, and I was stuck with Zak in the middle of the middle aisle. The plane made it's departure from LAX and I tried to relax.  
  
"Are you nervous about the place Candy?"  
  
I looked at Zak, boy he had beautiful eyes.  
  
"To tell you the truth, I'm not nervous...I'm terrified."  
  
Zak pulled me into a protective embrace and whispered in my hair.  
  
"I won't let anything happen to you Candy. I promise."  
  
"How?" I mumbled.  
  
He didn't know how to answer that. He knew for a fact that it's hard enough to protect himself from negative spirits but as of right now they only thing he cared about was keeping Candy safe.  
  
"I just won't," He said, finally answering my question.  
  
Candy smiled a little and for some reason she snuggled her head into Zak's shoulder. Before to long she felt his head laying on hers lightly. His breathing was at a slow and steady rate. So she closed her eyes and fell asleep with him.


End file.
